Naruto S Density Chapter 1
by CainUchiha21
Summary: What would happen if the Naruto gang got children. What would go in the children lives and what would happen to the old gang. Find out all the answers.


**Naruto S Density**

Chapter 1Ken Uzumaki's Failing Test

"Ok it's time to go to my final exam and this time I'll pass!" Ken Uzumaki said in excitement as he was getting ready to go to the Ninja Academy for his graduating test.

Ken Hyuuga Uzumaki is a 12 year old ninja academy student; there he fully learns the art of a ninja. He lives in Konaha where many ninjas and villagers come to live a peace full life; Konaha is located in the Hidden Leaf Village which is in the Land of Fire. There are five great lands in the nation; there is the Land of Wind, Land of Water, and Land of Lighting. Land of Rock and the Land of Fire. In each of the lands they have the greatest ninja in their main village that person controls the whole village; they are called the Kages. In the Land of Fire there is Hokage which is none other than Naruto Uzumaki (of course he is the 6th Hokage) and to a surprise he is the father of Ken Hyuuga Uzumaki. Ken's mother is the head of the Hyuuga clan her name is Hinata Hyuuga. Ken's dream is to become the Hokage and the head of the Hyuuga clan in his own way, so then the villagers will treat him as a different person than the Hokage and Hyuuga operable son.

"Good luck on your exam today." Hinata said as Ken quickly put some bread in his mouth and put on his shoes. "Oh yeah and remember to come to the ranch right after class ends so you can train with your uncle Neji," she reminded him.

"No worries, I won't forget Believe It!" Ken said quickly as he ran out the door.

"Why do I think he's going to forget?" Hinata thought.

As Ken was running he looked down at his watch, it made him think that he was 18 minutes early but to his surprise he was 18 minutes late, so now he is in for a shout. Ken's sensei Iruka was just waiting for him outside of the door so he can yell at him for delaying the final exams. Just then Ken slid right in front of the door looking like he is cool because he was early for a change, but then he looked up and saw Iruka's face and in seconds Iruka yelled…

"KEN YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!"

"But Iruka sensei I'm early." Ken told him.

"That's what you think Ken." Iruka said while pointing at the clock.

"Whaaaat my watch is wrong. But, but, but, but how?!" Ken asked. But just then he remembered what happened. "Ohh yeah I set my watch 18 minutes ahead so I can wake up early to practice my justu," Ken remembered as he was all embarrassed.

"Oh jesses, Well now that Ken has joined us we can start your final exams." Iruka said.

So then Ken went to sit down in his seat when everybody started giggling at him because of his stupidity, but then Iruka hushed them and then the exams started. The first exam was charka identifications, Ken knew he could pass that because his mom helped him for a week, so he could pass without any errors, so Ken passed that easily. But the next test was a little bit harder for him, he had to do transformations, his dad gave him pointers on that (for anyone who didn't see Naruto transform. I should tell you that he sucks at it baaaadly) so because of that Ken barely passed. The final test he knew he couldn't pass no matter how much he tried, (it was the Clone Justu test dun dun daah) but he wouldn't give up, he was determined to pass (because he thought he'd get lucky).

"Okay next is…. Oh No Ken Uzumaki." Iruka said in a very disappointed tone.

"Alright. Here I go. CLONE JUSU!!" Ken yelled as he summed all his charka.

But unforgivably he only made one clone and it was lying on the ground like a pathetic loser (in other words the clone was on the floor drunk).

"Sigh. Like father like son I guess." Iruka said sadly. Sorry Ken but you fail," Iruka said turning away.

Ken was in shock he couldn't believe he failed like his father and he tried so hard not but be exactly like him. Ken was setting on the swings after class, he was so sad he turned out like his father, he felt like Iruka didn't like him so that's why he failed, he looked at all of his classmates they all passed, and some kids were talking about him and making fun of him, Ken wanted to yell at them but he knew it wasn't their fault that he failed. Ken got off the swing and started walking away as he heard all the other students laughing at him then Ken started to run and then he ran into Makra sensei. And soon Makra and Ken began to talk when everyone was gone.

"It's not fair why am I doomed to be a failure!" Ken yelled while talking to Makra on the academy roof top.

"You're not doomed to be a failure, it's just that you don't focus enough, maybe if you did you would have passed." Makra told him.

"But then explain why Iruka sensei is out to get me." Ken asked.

"He's not out to get you he actually want to help you graduate but he thinks he needs to be tough on you to help you." Makra answered.

"Well I guess you're right." Ken said in agreement. But it doesn't matter I'm quitting the academy cause I'm never going to be a ninja and I'm never going to make my dream come true," Ken said sadly.

"You know what Ken I going to tell you a secret way of passing." Makra told him with an evil grin.

TO BE CONTINUED………..


End file.
